Waking up to Pegasus
by Velvet Curse 2
Summary: a waking up to for Pegasus from yugioh


Yes it's another WUT… I'm actually getting sick of posting only these but most of my other work is yaoi so I'm not to post it on here. It's actually on my own site if anyone is interested they are very welcome to visit that being velvetcurse. I'm thinking of putting up a few chapters of one of my yaoi fics but only the first few chapters so there's no yaoi involved and then anyone interested can migrate to my site to finish reading it.

Waking up to… Pegasus 

You swear to yourself quietly and roll over to switch off the damn alarm before it drives you insane, but as you roll over you realise the alarm isn't going off. You vaguely remember switching it off before going to bed and wonder what it is that woke you, but it doesn't matter now, no noise anymore.

Looking at the silent alarm you realise it's still only four AM and you should really go straight back to sleep, but rolling to look at the alarm made you realise who you are still in bed with. His soft grey hair fanning out over the pillow behind his head. Whatever woke you didn't affect him, giving you the inclining that perhaps you dreamt it, but that doesn't matter now.

You twirl a strand of his hair around the index finger of your right hand as you ponder what exactly to do next. Sure you could do the sensible thing and go straight back to sleep, but suddenly that doesn't appeal to you. You drop the strand and watch it drift back to the pillow gently, smiling as it does so.

You reach out your hand and stroke down his cheek gently, feeling him lightly turn his head towards your hand even in sleep. You smile softly at this, knowing he doesn't allow anyone else that delicate touch and knowing he's all yours. The thought comes to you that you could wake him and have him join you for a little nighttime stroll, but how to wake him is the question really. Smirking to yourself you wonder exactly how far you could get before he would wake.

You drag your finger lightly down his collarbone and down the centre line of his chest, noting as you do so, that he isn't wearing anything over his upper half. You trace your fingers over his chest, feeling the muscles under your hand and the beat of his heart as you pass that point in his chest. You let your hand travel lower, stroking over his smooth stomach and giggling as you hear his breath catch, knowing he likes his stomach to be stroked. You still your hand for a few seconds to allow him to settle again, you're not ready for him to wake just yet, you want to play more. Then, once he's settled again, you let your hand drift even lower, right down to his hip, which you pinch lightly between your thumb and index finger. He lifts his hip against your hand slightly and you look up to his face, expecting those large red eyes looking down on you questioningly, but he's still asleep, his head tipped back against the pillow slightly, his eyes still closed.

You smile lightly, wondering if you'll get much further before he does wake and run your hand down, along his thigh. You hear his breath come a little shorter as you do this and he lets a small gasp escape from his throat.

You almost purr up at him as you watch him, using your other hand to stroke his other thigh and run down to his knee and back up again. You can feel him lift his hips lightly against your hands, hear his breathing start to come shorter and more urgent as you dip your head to lick down his chest, your eyes all the time glued to his face, wanting to see his expression when he wakes.

You roll in between his legs to get a better position to continue your teasing and nip along his collarbone lightly. You can feel his soft grey hair against your cheek as your head is dipped and reach up one hand to run your fingers through it, as it's so irresistibly soft. As you do this you feel his legs come up round your own hips, trapping you against him and not relenting. You giggle slightly and look up to see him staring at you, a questioning look in his eyes and a slight curve to the corners of his mouth.

"Love you sweet," you say to him as he locks his eyes with you.

"Love you too," he purrs, his voice slightly husky because of your treatment of him, "but what were you trying to accomplish?"

"Oh…" you pretend to ponder the question a while before you answer, "I wanted to go for a walk and thought this was the best way to wake you."

He smiles down at you indulgently, his eyes soft and his hair hanging round his face adorably, "Well we certainly can then," he tips your chin and kisses you lightly, "anything for you my darling."

You watch as he climbs from the bed and looks around for some clothes but you seem to have lost the will to walk and beckon him back to the bed snuggling against him when he gets back under the covers and resting your head against his shoulder. You close your eyes as he wraps his arms around you and suddenly feel very safe and tired. You settle down where you are and slowly drift back to sleep.


End file.
